unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Isen/Relationships
Wellston Private High School Blyke Blyke and Isen are close frenemies who often bicker and argue over the most trivial matters. Isen also considers Blyke as a rival for Remi's affections. Isen often annoys Blyke by bragging about his info-gathering skills, often in the form of stalking girls from other schools. However, the once boastful Isen has become reserved after a fateful investigation into John's past. Despite Blyke wanting to know why Isen insists on doing their best to keep John happy and calm, Isen remains tight-lipped about the danger John truly poses. Despite this, the two of them are more than capable of working together and maintain a close friendship with each other. Together they helped Remi in her crusade to learn more about EMBER, with both agreeing that she was putting herself in great danger in doing so. When they learned that she was motivated by her brother's murder at the hands of the organization, they joined her in trying to lure EMBER out into the open. Their teamwork really shined when they rescued Waldo's hostages on their first outing and saved Remi during their second. Remi Remi is another one of Isen's best friends alongside Blyke. Despite Remi technically being Isen's superior, the two of them, along with Blyke, frequently spend time together. Isen is one of the few people that Remi trusts with her vigilante work, and Remi is one of the few superiors Isen can argue with without any consequences. On an interesting note, Isen once doodled himself winning over Remi's heart by defeating Blyke, implying that he has a crush on her Chapter 26. Arlo Arlo is Isen's superior and was the one who assigned him to find information on John. Like all other students in Wellston, Isen fears Arlo but appears to have some degree of concern for the King, as shown when he warned Arlo about John's true power. Seraphina Like many students, Isen views Seraphina with awe as she is the strongest student in the school. He is shown to be envious that Blyke got to witness Seraphina in action. Isen later realized that Seraphina also had a very important role in keeping John from lapsing back into the cruel tyrant he once was. When she returned from her suspension, he breathed a sigh of relief. John At first, Isen took no interest in John, but after being assigned on finding as much information on him, Isen began to notice that John was different from other cripples and low-tiers. At first, he thought John was a naive idiot who didn't know better. After forcing John into an interview against his will, he began to suspect John was hiding something. After going through John's former school records and learning about his true nature and Ability, he began to fear John, not only for himself, but for the whole school. Since then, Isen tried to keep John calm throughout the duration of Seraphina's suspension, hoping her return would make things go back to normal. The loss of the Ace's ability only made things much worse, with John's aggressive nature rising closer and closer to the surface. John himself is unaware that Isen knows what he's really capable of, and doubts his good intentions based on the fact that the reporter smiled as he crushed his wrist during the interview. John would eventually attack Isen to add his Hunter ability to his growing arsenal in his search for Seraphina. Out of blind rage and/or contempt, John also beats him to near death before resuming his search. When John visits Seraphina after her rescue for the gang of mid-tier students, Isen is in the next bed over. He winces when John walks past his bed, and panics when his presence is made known to all in the room. He gets scared to the point where he excuses himself by insisting he needs rest, saving him from sharing the details of his ordeal. Cecile As Cecile was former head of the school press, Isen worked under her. Cecile is fully aware of Isen's talents as an information-gatherer, and makes use of it. When the news of Arlo suffering a defeat at the hands of The Shadow King John reached her, Cecile correctly guessed that Isen would know the details surrounding the incident since he was the one who wanted to write an article about him in the first place. Isen is reluctant to share the information he gathered with her, but their differences in power made this a moot point. Isen vehemently protested her plan of installing John as the new King of Wellston, criticizing her short-sightedness of the disaster such action would bring down on the schoolChapter 85. References Category:Relationships Category:Characters